Welcome?
by DeArtist
Summary: It is Jordan's first day at the BAU and she is meeting everyone as JJ shows her around. She meets Hotch and there's a spark or is there? This is the first story in the "Is There Something There?" series.


Hello everyone! I'm new around the Criminal Minds fanfiction area and I come across some excellent stories. I have not read many Hotch and Todd stories and thought why not write one about them. I'm super excited and I hope that you all like. This is story one in the series. Please keep in mind, I'm new around here, lol. Please read and review. The Story.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Criminal Mind characters.

Is There Something There?

Story One:

Welcome?

JJ waited patiently on the young woman that was going to be shadowing her for a couple of weeks before she took maternity leave. The agent was schedule to start next week but she called her and asked her to come today. She wanted to help her get settled in and use to everyone before she left as soon as possible. Although it was two months away, it's better to be over prepared than under. She looked up at the knock on her door.

"Come in!" she said happily hoping that it was her replacement. A young woman entered JJ's office slightly timid but smiling broadly when she arrived at the right door. "Hey Agent Todd, please come in," Jennifer rose from her seat offering her hand which she shook. "you can have a seat right there." She pointed to the only empty chair in the office, the other filled with folders. Special Agent Jordan Todd was a beautiful woman standing 5'5, cinnamon colored skin, with long dark brown hair pulled into a neat ponytail, her grey suit hugged the curves of her petite body.

"Thank you." Jordan said taking a seat in front of the file covered desk.

"How are you this morning?"

"Everything is great, and how about you?" She said gesturing towards her pregnant belly.

"Oh. We're fine." she smiled at Jordan. "You ready to get started?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"Well let me show you around." Jennifer leaned back grabbing a hold of the chair arms lifting herself slowly. Jordan came around to help but Jennifer shooed her away laughing. Jennifer first showed Jordan to one of the more important rooms in the BAU, the coffee lounge. "This is probably one of if not the most important rooms in the BAU."

"Why is that?"

"Trust me, coffee, make friends with him because by the end of the day you will need him. We work late into the night a lot of the time."

"Well, hello Mr. Coffee." They shared a laugh looking around to see if anyone saw them.

"Would you like a cup, Agent Todd?"

"Please call me Jordan, and yes I would love some coffee." Jennifer poured two cups handing one to petite woman. "The cream and sugar is in the cabinet, or if you like milk there's some in the fridge in the corner. The FBI provides us with a food because it's rare when we're working on a case that we leave in time for dinner."

"Oh, well at least we don't have to work on an empty stomach."

"You got that right. They have the best snacks. Look at me, talking about food like a typical pregnant woman. If I'm not crying I'm eating." They laughed again.

"What's all the laughter about?" Both women looked up to see Derek Morgan standing in the doorway and his mouth dropped when he noticed the young woman he met at the coffee shop the other morning. "You?"

"Me?" she said flirting with him.

"I take it that you two have already met?"

"Yes, we have. I met Agent Morgan a few mornings ago in the coffee shop on 3rd."

"You didn't tell me you were going to be JJ's replacement."

"I'm going to be JJ's replacement." He smiled broadly as Jennifer and Jordan shared a laugh at Derek's expense.

"Oh ya'll think that's funny, okay." he said looking between the women. Dr. Spencer Reid came briskly walking in making a beeline for the coffee pot.

"Good morning, all." he said covering his yawn with his sleeve.

"What the hell happen to you?" Derek said eyeing the man suspiciously.

"There was a Star Trek marathon on last night, I decided that I would look for any signs of improbable scenarios in which physic might have been used incorrectly as it stands in today's understanding of physics."

"Right." Jennifer said squinting at him strangely.

"Surprisingly so, physics has changed very little since the airing of Star Trek the Original Series in 1966."

"Hi I'm Agent Jordan Todd." she offered her hand to him, which he shook after realizing that she was not a normal around the BAU.

"I'm sorry. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Doctor?"

"Um yes I have Ph. Ds in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering; I have BAs in Psychology and Sociology. I'm currently working on a BA in Philosophy."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it, I'm Emily Prentiss." she said easing toward Jordan offering her a hand, which they shook. "You must be JJ's replacement? Pretty big shoes to fill."

"So I'm noticing but I'm excited."

"I love the enthusiasm you have." Emily said smirking at her before getting a cup of coffee.

"See, I told you this is one of the most important rooms."

"Yeah. I see that. It has been a steady flow of people since we've been in here."

"I know. You've been here for about 15 minutes and you have almost met the whole team."

"Has she met Garcia yet?" JJ shook her head at Derek, who snickered taking a sip from his cup.

"Who's Garcia?"

"She's our tech. Come on I'll introduce you to her. Bye guys."

"It was nice meeting all of you."

"You too." Morgan said in a tone of flirtation she smiled back before following JJ out of the coffee lounge.

"Down boy." Emily said as she read over her newspaper.

"Yeah, I know but a brother can look."

"According to a passage I read in Seventeen Magazine, The first step to courting is to hunt your intended quary with your eyes."

"Shut up Reid."

*****

Garcia sat at her desk her head leaning into Kevin's arm, who was massaging her neck.

"Umm, that feels wonderful." She moaned closing her eyes enjoying the feel of his hands on her sensitive neck.

"I aim to please."

"You are certainly doing that honey." They looked up at a knock on the door. Kevin leaped away from Penelope hiding behind other computers when JJ and Jordan entered the room.

"Welcome to the palace of the Information goddess. How might I help you?"

"Hey Garcia, this is my replacement, Special Agent Jordan Todd."

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Jordan." Jordan offered her hand to Garcia who smiled back at her shaking her hand.

"You went to Illinois State University getting a BS in Criminal Justice then got your Public Affairs Masters from Princeton. You graduated number one in your high school. You won the 1st place at Georgia's State Track Meet in the 100 and 200 meter dash setting a new state record that was recently broken, you also were instrumental to your High School debate team leading them to victory at the state conference and then second place at nationals. You are an only child to an affluent family. Your father is a successful business man owning a fortune 500 company."

"How do you know all that?"

"I told you that I'm the Information goddess, if it's on the net then I'll find out about it. I like to know who I'm letting into my circle. I got my eye on you girly."

"Wow."

"I know right?" JJ said placing an arm around Jordan's shoulders, "Kind of scary how she just can find out everything about you without much effort."

"I am the best."

"I'm nothing to sniff at either." Kevin spoke for the first time making his presence known.

"Oh hey Kevin, I didn't see you back there behind the computers."

"Oh, right. I was just checking the wiring to make sure that~"

"I get it. Kevin this is Special Agent Jordan Todd, and this is Kevin Lynch." They nodded to one another since he managed to get himself stuck.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here." JJ stifled a snicker turning to clear her throat,

"What? What is it JJ?" Garcia asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Nothing, I'm going to finish showing Jordan around."

"It was nice meeting you two." Jordan followed Jennifer out of the room she looked at her colleague, who's face was bright red with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "What's the matter are you okay?"

"Yeah. Garcia just has a way of keeping things interesting around here."

"I sort of gathered that."

"There are only two more members of the team you have to meet and you would have met us all."

"Wonderful. Who's left?"

"Hotch and Rossi. Hotch is the BAU Director, he's the boss. Then there's Rossi, one of the founding members of the BAU."

"I think I just got nervous."

"Hotch is kind of well you just have to meet him for yourself. Come on he's more than likely in his office."

*****

Aaron Hotchner sat at his large desk rustling through some paper work when a knock at the door shook him from his focus. Looking up he beckoned the person looking at the door for the person to enter.

"Come in it's open." Rossi came in planting himself on the couch watching Hotch. Aaron looked back up from his papers to find Rossi staring at him; becoming annoyed with the silent smirk from Rossi he asked, "Can I help you, Dave?"

"The replacement is here today to get acquainted with JJ's job."

"I thought the replacement wasn't suppose to come till next week?"

"Well the replacement is here today." Rossi had a knowing smile on his face which was beginning to work Hotch's nerves.

"Okay if you have something to say about the replacement please don't hesitate to inform me."

"All I'm going to say is that things sure have changed since I've been gone." Hotch frowned at his friend not really understanding the response. Both men looked toward the door at the knock.

"Come in." JJ popped her head in taking a survey of Hotch's mood before bringing Jordan into the room.

"Are you busy?"

"I have a minute."

"Oh hello Dave, I didn't see you there."

"Not a problem." Jennifer entered the room fully followed by Jordan, who immediately offered her hand to Rossi who was closer.

"I would like you two to meet my replacement, Special Agent Jordan Todd. She will be watching over you guys while I'm gone. Jordan this is Special Agent David Rossi."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." he grasped her hand glancing in Hotch's direction, whose mouth hung open but recovered before anyone else noticed.

"The honor is all mine dear." She smiled then turned her attention to Aaron, who stood from his seat coming around to formally greet her.

"Agent Hotchner." she said taking a hold of his large hand. His hand seemed to swallow hers whole. She smiled up at him and he returned the expression.

"You can call me Hotch. I hope that you bring with you the same drive and tenacity that you had for Counter-terrorism. I've heard great things."

"Of course sir. I am sure that would be an asset to the team."

"Let us hope so."

"She has my full confidence sir." Jennifer came to Jordan's rescue, who's back went slightly stiff. She smiled at her a silent thank you in her eyes. David grinned at the scene taking place.

"Give us a list of a few duties you performed in Counter-terrorism, Agent Todd."

"Please, call me Jordan, sir. A few of the duties I performed was: Serving as the face for our unit. I spoke to the public about potential dangers on American soil. I was instrumental in serving as correspondence between local law enforcement and Federal institutions. I was a part of the agency chosen to vote on the specifics the Patriot Act. There was~"

"Enough said Agent Todd. You would be an asset to our team. Welcome to the BAU." Hotch said looking between JJ and Rossi.

"Jordan." she corrected with a smile.

"Jordan, do you have any questions for us at the moment?"

"Yes, I do have questions but I believe that they will all be answered once JJ teaches me more about her responsibilities."

"Well I have an open door policy, it's always open. Do not hesitate to ask questions if you need clarity. This is a very fast paced job and it is strenuous. If you ever feel overwhelmed you must tell us, because if you suffer in silence the whole team will suffer with you without knowing why."

"We like to think of ourselves as a family, and families help one another." David finished for Aaron in a softer tone.

"Thank you and if I have any questions, I will not hesitate to ask. I want to make it seem as if JJ never left, although I could never take her place."

"Aww." Jennifer joked causing snicker from group she placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure that you will impact the team in a way that I never could."

"I hope in a good way." Jordan shared a look with Hotch who nodded in her direction.

"I'm sure you will, Jordan." Rossi said extending his hand to her again. She smiled as she took it followed by Hotch.

"Well let me finish showing you the ropes." Jennifer said leading Jordan out of the door.

Jordan looked at Jennifer taking a deep breath shaking off her slightly rattled nerves. Jennifer looked at her with a look of knowing.

"I see what you mean about Hotch."

"Yeah, he's pretty intense but I can think of no one better to lead this team than him."

"He's kind of cute."

"Who Hotch? I never noticed." The shared a laugh before entering the conference room.

*****

Hotch watched them as they pass his windows until he could no longer see them.

"A lot things have change since I've been gone. I haven't seen a woman that beautiful in a while."

"Dave." Hotch warned taking a seat back at his desk.

"You know that I am telling the truth admit it." Hotch remained quiet just looking up at Rossi, "Aaron, are you trying to tell me that Jordan is not beautiful?"

"Dave, Agent Todd is a gorgeous woman but you know the rules."

"I bet we get even more cooperation from local law enforcement with her around." Hotch actually snickered at that comment mentally agreeing with the older man but never out loud. He looked out of the window to see JJ , Jordan, and Emily talking at Prentiss's desk. He watched her for a moment. Jordan looked up catching eyes with him, she smiled in his direction then carried on with the other ladies. Hotch went back to his paper work.


End file.
